Coral Snake
A bite from the notoriously venomous coral snake (Micrurus fulvius) at first seems anticlimactic. There is little or no pain or swelling at the site of the bite, and other symptoms can be delayed for 12 hours. However, if untreated by antivenin, the neurotoxin begins to disrupt the connections between the brain and the muscles, causing slurred speech, double vision, and muscular paralysis, eventually ending in respiratory or cardiac failure. This iconic snake, with its bulbous head and red, yellow, and black bands, is famous as much for its potent venom as for the many rhymes—"Red and yellow, kill a fellow; red and black, friend of Jack"—penned to distinguish it from similarly patterned, nonvenomous copycats, such as the scarlet king snake. Coral snakes are extremely reclusive and generally bite humans only when handled or stepped on. They must literally chew on their victim to inject their venom fully, so most bites to humans don't result in death. In fact, no deaths from coral snake bites have been reported in the U.S. since an antivenin was released in 1967. Coral snakes are relatives of the cobra, mamba, and sea snake. They live in the wooded, sandy, and marshy areas of the southeastern United States, and spend most of their lives burrowed underground or in leaf piles. They eat lizards, frogs, and smaller snakes, including other coral snakes. Baby snakes emerge from their eggs 7 inches (17.8 centimeters) long and fully venomous. Adults reach about 2 feet (0.6 meters) in length. Average lifespan in the wild is unknown, but they can live up to seven years in captivity. Roles *It played Drago in Super Beast Samurai Syber Squad Gallery CS South Park.jpg Sesame Street Six Snakes.jpg Amazing-animals-activity-center-coral-snake.png Star meets Coral Snake.png MMHM Corn Snake.png Sesame Street Viper.png Books IMG 1736.JPG Animal Parade (11).jpeg F28AD9F2-B6A6-47DE-BAD6-503EC49A8A56.jpeg 4994ED7A-2A32-457F-87C4-62203ECBC3FD.jpeg FB7F5354-0270-4092-ACC9-4A11C3D3E804.jpeg EF930D0F-CB48-4A7E-940A-F453313A9E26.jpeg AC0D3591-4440-4B76-BF47-B98C618A472D.jpeg 40D3CC90-DED1-48FD-A088-364EA1E70D76.jpeg 26E54AC9-F99C-4703-A4A0-BA9DC409982B.jpeg 37F65BD0-A00D-5814-B5B1-CB0ED510093C.jpeg 48A76CE1-B11E-6925-C6C2-DC1FE621104D.jpeg BC2BC0F7-B74A-4EE4-BA89-AD8DAD962D32.jpeg 1DE34F6F-493C-4D38-8A4A-E09C5D444CC7.jpeg D83EDDF4-5541-40F9-96AE-4E9E37767A68.jpeg F30D0EB9-992D-496C-91A2-89E09D01AB2A.jpeg EB4AAFB0-F622-4EA4-A8FE-6E34AC0FCA0C.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg FBCF5DC3-FDE9-4AAD-8D8D-152B50BD7B93.jpeg 038CEB98-D5A9-41AD-B724-6399666C33FE.jpeg F36E1A53-0F05-423A-93D0-72D541144145.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Snakes Category:South American Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Gazoon Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Lost World Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Snake Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Snakes Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Red Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Fearsome Reptiles Animals Category:I Wonder Why Snakes Shed Their Skin Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals